1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cover forming devices, and more particularly to a device for squaring the upper end of a filled bulk shipping container and then forming a cover on the upper end of the container and then securing it thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art search conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office and directed to the subject matter of this application disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,548,231; 1,859,640; 2,066,449; 2,678,591; 3,029,570; 3,327,452; 3,634,995; 3,685,253; 3,863,423; 3,896,607; 3,913,300; 3,975,994, 3,979,883; 4,400,929.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search discloses an apparatus or method which includes means for squaring up the bulging sides of a filled bulk shipping container and then forming a cover over the upper end of the container and securing it to the container.